


100 times over

by PenelopeBarnes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, KogKag - Freeform, Light Angst, Like super light, as in almost nonexistent because I'm a wuss, brief mentions of internalized slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeBarnes/pseuds/PenelopeBarnes
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	100 times over

It was late and Kouga had just removed his armor, along with his wrist and shin guards in preparation to turn in for the night when Kagome’s sweet scent invaded his senses. He was curious as to why she’d come to him, a flash of hope crossing his mind before tamping it down.

Things with her had been amazing since she decided to live and work among his tribe after completing her training with Kikyou and Kaede some months prior, and while she was definitely interested, she seemed to still be a bit shy towards his advances. 

“Thank you for being so good to me,”

Kouga found himself smiling nearly in disbelief when she wrapped her arms around him from behind, her sweet words murmured into his back, nuzzling the bare skin there. She released her hold on him slightly when he made to turn in her arms to return the embrace and pressed his forehead to hers.

“You don’t have to thank me, I’ll always take care of you,”

She smiled softly and pressed her lips almost timidly against his and while it surprised him at first, he quickly melted into it. There had been quite a few moments over the last several weeks when they’d nearly kissed, though this was the first time she’d been the one to initiate something.

She sighed softly when he cradled her jaw, coaxing her into a deeper kiss and accepted him readily when she felt his tongue sweep over her lip. His senses were overwhelmed by her scent as it grew stronger and when she tangled her fingers into his hair, he gently tugged her head back, growling low in his throat as she eagerly submitted. 

He trailed over her throat, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses until he reached the juncture of her shoulder, where he would mark her as his mate if she gave him the honor one day. For now, he sucked hard at the sensitive skin and moaned low in his throat when she made a keening sound and hooked a leg around his thigh. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, he slid one hand from her lower back and gripped under her thigh, tugging it up further as he cupped her ass with the other. 

Instead of her wrapping her legs around him like he thought she’d do, she froze for just a moment and nearly scrambled away from him. The look on her face made him feel as if he’d just jumped into a frozen lake. She looked shocked, unsure, and…guilty?

He barely heard her choke out an apology before she left quickly, presumably back to the cave where the rest of the unmated women slept. His knees felt like they were going to give out and he sank onto his furs, burying his face in his hands. 

He was an idiot.

0O0

Kagome practically ran into the women’s caves, embarrassment rolling off of her in waves. The other women noticed her distress immediately and were at her side in an instant.

“Sister! We didn’t expect you back so soon, is everything alright?” Chiyo, asked and pulled her into a hug. 

Kagome felt the nudges and brushes of fingertips against her arms and back from the other women in the room; a gesture of comfort she’d learned, and an amazingly effective one at that. 

“I’m an idiot,”

To say that they were surprised by her words would be an understatement. Not too long ago she’d left their company, practically floating on the wind on her way to pay a visit to their alpha. And now here she was, looking as if she might cry, covered in his scent along with the faint scent of shame and arousal swirling around her.

“What did he do?”

Chiyo, being the oldest had also made her the most protective over her friends and she immediately assumed that he’d tried something. It wouldn’t be the first time one of the men would get too eager and needed a good smacking around to keep them in line. And while Kouga didn’t seem the type, alpha or not, she would put him in his place too if need be.

“Nothing! It’s what I did,” Kagome waved her hands in front of her to placate the wolf before looking down at her feet, guilt radiating from her.

“We were kissing and it was really great, but it started getting really intense, so I sorta freaked out and ran off,” her face was flushed brightly at the thought of just how childish she’d been.

“Oh Sis, that’s nothing to be ashamed of!”

“Yeah! You don’t have to go through with anything you’re not ready for!”

“That’s right! There’s nothing wrong with not wanting it!”

Their reassurances both relieved and amplified her worries and she ducked her head lower to hide her burning cheeks.

“Thank you for that, but the thing is well, I was – I mean *sigh* I did – I do want it, and I feel so stupid for running, ” she admitted shyly and the other women glanced at her and each other, slightly confused.

“Well Sis, you know just like it’s okay to say no, it’s also okay to say yes,” Hana, one of the youngest of them there, aside from Kagome, piped up from her left and many of the women nodded in agreement.

Kagome hadn’t thought of it that way before. She was so used to the standard back in her own time, the expectation that women be more modest with their sexuality, especially unmarried women like her. Even though many of those many conservative views had faded over time, going against that expectation could still often end in social abandonment as rumors of one’s presumed promiscuity could spread like wildfire.

But it made sense that those things wouldn’t apply now, especially here among the wolves. Sex was an ordinary thing here, just as natural as anything else. The only time it was elevated in importance was during mating season, and even then it wasn’t seen as some mystical otherworldly act that only the few had a right to partake in. 

But would she be able to just toss away things that had been ingrained into her for so long? All she knew was that she had to try, apologize and explain to Kouga what happened. She had to do it now though, if she waited until morning, she’d eventually lose her nerve and talk herself out of it. She stood and fiddled with the hem of her nightshirt, brushing away anything that had clung to the soft material.

“Thank you for all of your advice, I think I’m gonna go back and talk to him,” she said shyly and blushed brightly when the space nearly erupted with well meaning jeers and hollers.

0O0

Kouga cursed himself for what felt like the millionth time. How could he have been so stupid? He’d spent all this time wooing Kagome, helping her feel comfortable with him and the first time she returned his affections he had to screw it up by scaring her off. 

He’d been there for what felt like hours, contemplating whether he should go find her, would she even want to see him? All he knew was that he needed to apologize and make it right, whether he went to her or she came to him. Suddenly Kagome’s soft scent filled the small space and he looked up to find her slipping past the large pelt that he used to maintain the illusion of privacy. 

He sat straighter as she came closer and made to apologize, but she pressed her fingertips to his lips and straddled his lap. He stilled, confused and unsure how to proceed when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. His arms were around her instantly and he buried his face into her hair, taking comfort in her presence.

“I’m sorry I ran away,”

Her whispered apology tickled against his neck and he was more confused than he had been before. She was sorry? 

“I’m the one who should be sorry, I pushed you into something you didn’t want,”

“No you didn’t. I was so ready to take that next step and it scared me, so I panicked,”

“Why did it scare you?”

“Back home, in my time, it’s kinda shameful for girls, – women to just have sex you know? Like, it makes you less of a person somehow. I know you don’t think that or anything, but I’ve been taught those things for what feels like forever and I just felt like I was going to be a bad person if I went through with it, which is so stupid! I should be able to sleep with the guy that I like without feeling like it’s going to ruin me!” Her voice trembled and she felt the corners of her eyes prickling with tears.

Kouga was surprised by her confession and tried to pull away to look at her but she just tightened her grip on him with a “not yet” softly whispered against his neck. He obliged and instead ran his hands over her back soothingly, relaxing further when she melted against him. 

He thought she had fallen asleep, with how long she’d held onto him, and was about to move her off of his lap and onto the furs when she placed a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

“Is it okay if we try again?”

Her voice was timid, yet hopeful and when she finally pulled back to gauge his reaction, he couldn’t help but give her a lopsided grin.

“Of course we can, you wanna be in charge?”

The question had obviously caught her off guard and she fidgeted slightly in his lap, making him groan. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her thighs to calm her when she looked at him sheepishly.

“Are you sure?”

Her scent was already growing stronger and he had began to knead her upper thighs, enjoying the soft sigh that fell from her lips.

“I am. Unless you tell me that you want me in charge, I’m at your mercy,”

The sudden uptick in her scent and the eager look she gave him shot a wave of heat to his groin. 

He offered no resistance when she gently pushed against his chest, instructing him to lay on his back. He lifted himself on his elbows to watch her curiously when she climbed off of him, pulling her nightshirt over her head and shimmying out of her panties before tending to the ties of his wrap. He lifted his hips obediently when she pulled the garment from under him and Kagome’s eyes widened at the sight of his half hardened length.  
She nervously ran her hands up his thighs until her hands rested on his hips as she hovered above him. He could feel the slight tremble in her hands and she was breathing a little heavier than normal as she looked down at him.

“Hey,” he called out gently to her and she immediately looked up at him. “We don’t have to this if you’re still feeling nervous,”

She shook her head, her cheeks flushed from being found out or just their situation, he wasn’t sure.

“No! I want to, I’ve just never seen a guy naked before,”

He grinned smugly when she blushed brightly then his gaze turned tender.

“Alright, but we don’t need to rush, we can take our ti-ooohh fuuuck,”

Suddenly she had that sinful little mouth wrapped around him and he fought to not buck his hips too roughly. His head fell back as she worked him and he threaded his fingers into her hair, his claws gently scraping against her scalp, all the while breathlessly encouraging her. 

Too soon it was over when she pulled away from him and massaged her jaw.

“Are you alright love?”

She nodded and pressed a kiss just under his navel. She continued kissing up his torso, pausing to brush her tongue over his nipples and he sucked in a breath before letting out a low moan. When she made it up to his neck she latched onto the same spot that he’d done to her earlier and sucked hard. Something between a growl and a moan escaped his throat and he bucked his hips roughly against her, making her moan as well. He eagerly accepted her kisses when she angled her mouth over his, matching her easily with every swipe of her tongue and every nibble.

“You are amazing,” he told her dreamily, running his hands over her wherever he could reach. She blushed prettily at the compliment but sucked her lower lip between her teeth, looking unsure on what to do next.

“Let me take care of you?”

Kagome seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and Kouga flipped them over only to settle himself between her legs. She sat herself up on her elbows and swallowed audibly, fidgeting nervously as she watched him. His ears twitched at the sound and his eyes were on her instantly, concern etching itself onto his features.

“You alright koi? We can stop if you want,”

His voice was so tender, her chest swelled with love and she cradled his jaw, smiling when he leaned into her touch, kissing her palm before she tangled her fingers through his hair.

“I want to keep going,”

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and swiped his tongue along her slit, causing her hips to jump and a surprised moan to escape her lips. She hadn’t expected it to feel that good; she’d masturbated plenty of times before and it was wonderful, but this was on an entirely different level and when he’d continued, she couldn’t help but roll her hips against him. Her pleasure only amplified when she felt him slip a finger into her, then two, then three. The stretch was noticeable, but not unpleasant and she wondered what it would feel like when he was actually inside her, but if it felt as amazing as this…

She was cut off from her thoughts when his lips sealed around her bud and sucked gently, adding a new dimension of pleasure and she knew she could easily get off if he kept it up. Her grip on his hair tightened and she urged him closer, her shaky voice encouraging him to continue.

Kouga nearly smirked against her when he heard her nearly beg for more and he doubled his efforts, easily keeping pace with her hips and pretty soon he could feel her thighs trembling against him.

Kagome saw white as he’d become more insistent and let out a cry as she tumbled over the edge, her back freezing into an arch as she gasped desperately. She felt him replace his mouth with his fingers as he lifted his head and she could feel his gaze on her, hot and focused.

Gods, she was beautiful. He watched her as she came undone, etching the sight of her in his mind forever; the way she arched her back, her head thrown back in ecstacy, the death grip she had on his hair and the furs above her head turning her knuckles white and it was all because of him. Instinct demanded that he take her now, but he reigned in his youkai, determined to let her make that decision. 

She broke him out of his thoughts when her eyes suddenly met his and she nearly yanked him by the hair up to her. He winced slightly, but followed her lead obediently and she met him with a searing kiss, seemingly uncaring of where he had just been. She untangled herself from his hair and grabbed at him wherever she could reach in an attempt to bring them closer.

“I want you,” she keened against his lips and he nearly came undone at the sound of it.

“How do you want me?” He growled out, his cock twitching against her thigh, eager to be buried inside her in whatever way she chose.

“I wanna be on top,” her tone was equally coy and shy and he loved her all the more for it.

“Absolutely,” he nearly moaned out, the idea of watching her ride him too enticing to refuse.

He rolled off of her in an instant and helped her mount him, holding the base of his cock for her as she sunk onto him. She took her time, bracing her hands on his chest and the hand that rested on her hip trembled slightly, fighting the instinct to buck into her. 

Kagome moaned softly when she was fully seated over him. It felt nothing like she’d heard, there was a fullness and stretch that just felt perfect. She rolled her hips into him and practically saw stars.

“Oh gods,” she gasped out and her mouth fell open, repeating the action that only got better as he met her halfway.

Kouga watched her through half lidded eyes in complete awe. She was flushed beautifully with her hair in her face, eyes closed and mouth agape, her moans and gasps like music to his ears. He doubted she noticed that her blunt nails dug into his skin and he lamented that they would heal far too quickly. Her pace was uncoordinated and tortuously slow, but just the idea that she was pulling her own pleasure from him was so arousing that it more than made up for her inexperience.

Kagome could feel another orgasm building, the intensity of the sensation completely new to her as she’d never been able to have one twice in a row before and doubled her efforts. Kouga seemed to have notice the change too as he sped up with her, meeting her easily and one hand leaving her hips to knead one of her breasts. 

She was so close, but it didn’t feel like it would be enough as it seemed like it was taking forever to build when suddenly a burst of pleasure exploded through her and she saw white. She moved against him frantically, trying to prolong it as long as she could, when he flipped them over suddenly, keeping them joined and pistoning his hips against her. There wasn’t much she could do other than hook her ankles around his waist and hold on for dear life as the waves of ecstasy continued to roll over her.

Kouga delighted in her cries and praises as he fucked her mercilessly and felt his own climax growing closer and found himself tumbling over the edge when she latched onto his collarbone, running her blunt teeth over the sensitive skin there and sucked hard. He groaned out her name, the intensity of the orgasm taking him by surprise and he gritted his teeth, fighting the instinct to bite her. When the feeling passed, he rested his weight on top of her, caressing her wherever his hands could reach and nuzzled against her neck, reveling in their combined scents.

“That was amazing,” she giggled into his ear and hugged him tighter.

“You’re amazing,” he drawled lazily into her hair and pulled back to kiss her.

It was slow and sweet, and made her feel giddy. She loosened her grip on him and trailed her fingertips over his back, causing him to sigh.

“Keep that up and I’m going to wind up falling asleep,” he muttered against her lips when they pulled apart and she looked at him sheepishly when she yawned.

“You’re not the only one,” she joked and he chuckled, before moving to pull out of her, the soft sigh and lilt in her scent when he did so making him feel smug.

“Stay with me tonight?”

“I was planning on it, but maybe we should clean up first? We did make a bit of a mess,” she said sheepishly, looking between them as he knelt in front of her, the evidence of their lovemaking soiled the furs and she blushed.

He agreed with a laugh and held his hand out to her, helping her up.

By the time they were finished, Kagome was swaying in place, doing her best to keep her eyes open. She collapsed onto the furs next to him and cuddled against him as he wrapped himself around her. She sighed softly when she felt his fingers combing through her hair and pulled up his arm that was wrapped around her and pressed a kiss to his hand. He pressed a kiss just behind her ear.

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

Her voice was so soft that he wasn’t sure if he’d heard her properly. He craned his neck to look at her and when her eyes met his, he knew he hadn’t heard wrong. 

“Say it again,”

“I love you,” 

He didn’t give her a chance to say anything else as he captured her in a searing kiss and when he pulled back she was flushed beautifully and the hunger in her eyes mirrored his own.

“I hope you don’t have any plans tomorrow, because you’re not leaving until I hear those words a hundred times over,”

The implication was clear and Kagome’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of it.

“How am I supposed to sleep now?” She giggled out and he shot her a mischievous grin.

“We could always start now then,” he suggested, waggling his eyebrows, making her giggle more and gave him a chaste kiss.

“I don’t think I have the energy,”

“Fair enough, but I get you first thing in the morning,”

“Deal.”


End file.
